Sips of Perfection
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: The three times Horace Slughorn took liquid luck he had three perfect days. Horace/Felix Felicis


**Sips of Perfection**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**AN**: Yes, it is weird, but no, I don't care. First crack pairing for Amber's 12 days of Christmas Challenge.

* * *

**First Time**

**1924**

* * *

The first time you touched my lips, your sweetness lingered for days after. The way you slid down my throat and settled in my stomach made my whole body tingle with surprise and enjoyment.

That first day we were together all day as your bottle promised and we had the finest day that I had ever known.

Your addictive scent stayed with me as we travelled to the interview I'd almost been too reluctant to attend. Together we enhanced my confidence to talk beyond my greatest ability, your taste making every word I spoke that much sweeter to the ears they fell upon. At the end of my interview at Hogwarts, I licked my lips and trembled in anticipation as I sat outside Headmaster Dippet's [I would stop here] office waiting for the outcome of my meeting.

"Horace," a voice called, although you made it sound more like a song, "Congratulations, you're Hogwarts' new Potions Master."

My smile widened and as I turned to leave, you make my body long for more good luck. Initially you'd just been a way to achieve my aims, but I knew right from the start that you were too divine, too delicious to be just that. You were not just my saviour, you were my partner in crime, my perfect antidote to life itself and I knew you would be my companion again one day in the future.

On the way home you convinced me to stop by at Colleen Raymond's flat and your pleasant taste allowed the night to become one I'd dreamed about for years. I think she liked you too because when I woke up the following morning it felt like you were still there.

I longed for your taste again, but I knew that it would have to wait.

* * *

**Second Time**

**1957**

* * *

I was fifty-seven when you called to me once more. I found myself brewing you again using all my best instruments so that I brought you into the world with a vague concept of perfection.

Upon completion, I carefully poured you into a vial only to let one droplet run down my wrist. Gently I lifted my arm up and ran the tip of my tongue along the glistening trail of potion. I savoured the delicious sweet taste of you, letting it linger in my mouth until I couldn't bare it any longer. I took the vial and swallowed all of the delicious nectar you produced, reveling in your beautiful taste.

I remember I wondered how I had gone on so long without you filling every dark corner of my body, casting light into every vein and corner until there was nothing more to worry about.

You were a million times better than last time, almost like you'd been saving yourself all those years just for me. With every step I took there was a little extra bounce in me and every student or teacher I passed seemed more polite than usual. I even had a most pleasant talk with the new Transfiguration Professor and old student Minerva McGonagall. A women so beautiful and set in her ways couldn't have shone brighter to me if it weren't for you.

That night at the Halloween feast I dined between Professor Cagwault and Professor McGonagall. Every bite of food was accented with your taste and every word that was spoken was so much more enlightening than ever before. I learnt that Professor Cagwault was to be retiring at the end of the year and of the people he was considering as his successors. I learned information that I never could without your aid and of course the reason I made you was so that I could once again have that perfect day.

With a comfortably full belly I returned to my quarters and settled down for a sounds night sleep.

* * *

**Third Time**

**2029**

* * *

I waited until my time was almost up before I took you again. Regretfully, I had to specially order you because my hands now shook too much to brew any longer. Of course, any amount of money was nothing in comparison to the day I would have with you filling my body for the third and final time in my life.

You'd been in my bedside draw for just a couple of days and I'd been undeniably drawn to you, but I'd waited.

I waited until I knew my time had grown short and then the first thing I did when I woke was pull out your vial. For a long while I simply stared at your liquid held inside before I raised it to my lips circling the top with my tongue.

I took a deep breath in, the fumes filling my mind and making my head tingle with excitement. This was it, my final day with you and I could barely contain my excitement as I tipped the vial back and emptied the liquid inside into my mouth. I held it there for a long while savouring it's taste like a long awaited piece of Honeydukes Finest. It was heaven and after many blissful moments I let it trickle down my throat evoking the most sensational feelings and tastes I had ever experienced.

For a long time I lay in bed and whilst I remained fragile, I waited for the noise I'd longed to hear for days on end.

After mere seconds, there was a small whoosh as the Floo sprung to life downstairs. Any other day I wouldn't have heard it, but today wasn't any other day because I had you.

"Horace?"

"Yes, yes, upstairs," I called to the voice, "I'm afraid I'm not particularly dressed for company." I listened to the familiar footsteps and smiled, "But I expect you knew that, Minerva."

Former Headmistress Minerva McGonagall appeared in the doorway, a sad smile on her face, "Good Morning, Horace, how are you?"

"Of course I've been better but that's fine," I answered, "I'm so glad you've taken time out of your day to see me, and a fine day it is, all things considered. Tea, and perhaps some Ginger Nuts? I know you're fond of those."

You made doing magic seem so much easier because when I conjured said items I didn't feel so exhausted. We sat for two hours reminiscing, you helped me remember the best memories I could muster, and although I'd probably told them before, Minerva laughed, smiled and when the time came to leave, she left with a smile and a tear in her eye.

Of four visitors that day, they all left the same way and I gladly enjoyed their presence thanks to your fine ingredients spread through my body and soul. When I lay down in bed that night with a ghost of your nectar on my lips and a head full of unforgotten and wonderful memories, I was at peace.

As I closed my eyes I knew they would never reopen, but I was content. I ordered you not to stay alive one more day, no, I ordered you so that I could enjoy my final moments in this life with your wonderful presence and a happy heart.


End file.
